Inside Out
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Every time that Phil and Jeff try to break up, it ends exactly the same way; passionate words and hot touches that lead to more.


**A/N: The title and the concept of this fic were taken from the song of the same name by Britney Spears.**

**This was originally written as a Christmas present for a friend last year.**

**After writing a short Junk fic on Tumblr, I decided to add a scene to this and share it!**

**Junk was my original OTP and I very much miss writing my boys!**

**I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers. Jeff belongs to TNA and Phil belongs in Jeff's heart. If I owned Jeff and Phil, I'd be the happiest girl in the world and I'd never leave my apartment.**

* * *

**Inside Out**

* * *

"The only time you and Jeff don't argue is when you're fucking," Maria points out.

"Sometimes we even argue then," Phil adds.

"That's my point, Phil. You really need to break up with him," She encourages.

"I know," He agrees.

"But you aren't going to," Maria realizes.

Phil shakes his head. "No. I'm serious about leaving him this time."

"You'll take one look into those pretty green eyes of his and melt," She predicts.

"You make me sound like a love-struck teenage girl," He complains.

"That's because you're acting like one. I mean the sex can't be _that _good," Maria comments.

"You have no idea, Maria. He turns me on with innocent touches," Phil explains.

"So how are you going to let go of him?" She wonders.

He chews idly at his lip ring. "I have no idea."

Their cute waitress Renee delivers their food and Phil is grateful. He's starving and he's tired of talking. Phil knows that he has to break up with Jeff, but that doesn't mean that it's going to be easy. He's tried breaking up with him numerous times and as much as he hates to admit it, Maria is completely right. Phil is never strong enough to resist Jeff's charms and that's why they're still together. He offers to pay for Maria's lunch and she kisses him on the cheek.

"You're a sweetheart," Maria compliments.

"I owe you. How many times have I forced you to listen to me bitch about my relationship?" Phil remarks.

"Just call me tonight if you feel like you're going to cave, alright?" She tells Phil.

"I will. I love you," He lets her know.

Maria hugs Phil. "I love you too. I'll bring you breakfast in the morning so that we can celebrate the fact that you're finally moving on to a new chapter in your life."

"That sounds great," Phil comments.

* * *

Phil has already sent Jeff a text telling him that he wants to see him when he gets off work. Jeff agrees. Phil doesn't tell Jeff the reason that he wants to see him like he normally does. For once, Phil has the upper hand because Jeff doesn't know his game plan. He looks at his watch and it's already 1:45 in the morning. The club that Jeff works at closes early tonight so he should be there in about thirty minutes.

Phil's TV is on ESPN and he's honestly trying to pay attention to the highlights, but he just can't concentrate. Although Phil has never said it aloud, he really does love Jeff. Part of Phil really wants to continue being with Jeff. Jeff has a bit of a drug problem though and it's why they spend most of their time fighting. Phil's so lost in his thoughts that he jumps when his doorbell rings. Jeff's shirt is damp when Phil opens the door. It's not raining so Phil confused.

"Why are you wet?" Phil asks.

"These three chicks were obnoxiously drunk and they got pissed off at me. They poured their drinks on me when I cut them off," Jeff explains.

Phil grimaces. "That certainly explains the smell."

"I'm going to use your shower because I feel disgusting," Jeff announces.

He takes off his shoes and socks and leaves them by the door. His tight white t-shirt is clinging deliciously to his moist skin and Phil tries his hardest not to stare. He releases his blue and purple hair from his ponytail holder as he heads down the hall toward the bathroom. Phil's heart is beating wildly because he _desperately_ wants to join Jeff in the shower.

Phil starts pacing around his living room because he's too nervous to sit down. He hasn't rehearsed what he's going to say at all. His thoughts get interrupted by Jeff. He has a towel wrapped around his waist and that's it. His dripping hair is hanging a few inches past his shoulders and there are a few beads of water rolling down his chest. Phil suppresses a moan at the sight.

"I'm going to assume that you didn't invite me over just to stare at my naked body," Jeff jokes.

"We need to break up," Phil blurts out.

"Not this again," Jeff says with a sigh.

"We're not right for each other. We're not compatible in any way―"

Jeff cuts Phil off. "But that's _why_ we're attracted to each other. Our relationship would be boring if we were completely alike. However, we're _definitely_ compatible sexually."

"Great sex isn't a reason to stay in an otherwise inharmonious relationship," Phil argues.

"So you're really ready to let me go?" Jeff questions.

Phil's retort is stuck in his throat because Jeff suddenly gets behind him. He wraps his arms around Phil's waist and he rests his head on his shoulder. Jeff's tongue traces the tattoo behind Phil's ear and Phil shivers at the contact. It amazes Phil how Jeff knows where _every_ erogenous zone on his body is. Jeff turns Phil around so that they're now facing each other and he attempts to take Phil's shirt off.

"Jeff, stop," Phil tells him.

"If you're going to break up with me, at least let me give you a proper goodbye," Jeff whispers.

Phil nods. "Fine. One last time."

They lean forward at the same time and Jeff's soft lips touch Phil's. Phil's eyes close in bliss automatically. He twists his fingers in Jeff's colorful hair, bringing their bodies even closer together. Jeff tastes sweet like cherries and Phil literally feels his knees getting weak as the kiss intensifies. He grabs on to Jeff's shoulders for support. Jeff picks up Phil and he walks them down the hall to Phil's bedroom.

Clothes get ripped off and their limbs get tangled together as they roll around the bed together. Jeff eventually gets on top of Phil and pins his hands down. He grabs a condom and a bottle of lube from Phil's night stand. Jeff puts the condom on in record time. He would normally take the time to properly prep Phil, but they're both impatient. Phil wants nothing more than to feel Jeff pounding inside of him.

"Fuck me already!" Phil begs.

Jeff doesn't make him wait any longer. He slips his cock inside Phil's tight hole. They both moan at the sensation. Phil is laying on his stomach and Jeff has his hands possessively on his hips as he fucks him hard. He pulls out and plunges back in roughly. Phil cries out in pain and pleasure at the harsh treatment. Jeff wraps his hand around Phi's dick as he continues hammering into him at a vigorous pace.

"Jeff, shit!" Phil groans in completely ecstasy.

Jeff normally has great stamina, but he knows that he's not going to last very long. He smacks Phil's ass and the sound echoes throughout the room. The only other noises are of their flesh slapping together and their loud pants and obscenities. The headboard is banging against the wall and both men are sweating profusely. Jeff changes the angle of his thrusts to find Phil's prostate. Phil yells Jeff's whole name when Jeff starts directly hitting his special spot.

"Don't fucking stop!" Phil exclaims.

Jeff makes a tighter fist as he continues stroking Phil's cock. Phil's hands are tightly gripping the sheets and his eyes are closed in absolute bliss. Jeff makes three more hard thrusts and Phil can't hold off his orgasm. He bites his lip as he cums all over Jeff's hand. Phil unintentionally squeezes his internal muscles and the feeling is too much for Jeff. He shakes uncontrollably as he fills the condom with his jizz.

* * *

When Phil wakes up the next morning, Jeff's arms are draped tightly around his waist. Phil can't help but think that it feels so _right _being wrapped in Jeff's warm embrace. He turns over carefully and he smiles at how angelic Jeff looks in his sleep. Phil knows that he should let go of Jeff, but he's not sure if he can. He takes a deep breath and he replays the conversation that they had last night after the sex.

"_You know that I'm clean, right? I have been for three months now," Jeff told Phil sincerely._

"_But you're an addict, Jeff. There's always a chance that you could relapse again," Phil pointed out._

"_I've never gone this long without drugs before. I'll admit that it's really hard fighting my urges, but I have resisted," Jeff replied._

"_That's really great. But—"_

_Jeff interrupted. "You can be such an insufferable jackass, sometimes. You know that, right? I'm trying to tell you that you're one of the main reasons that I quit drugs. You're coming up with more excuses for why we shouldn't be together and I'm trying to admit that I'm in fucking love with you! You frustrate the hell out of me sometimes, but I love you anyway, Phil."_

_After hearing what Jeff had to say, Phil actually left his house. He just went driving around for a little while so that he could clear his head. He was surprised to find Jeff sleeping in his bed when he returned. He contemplated kicking Jeff out, but he just . . . couldn't. So, he decided to climb into bed along with Jeff. He gave Jeff a chaste kiss on the forehead before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep._

"Damn it, Phil! What the fuck?" Maria's shriek brings Phil back to the present.

"Why are you yelling? Calm down," Phil tells her.

"You said that you were going to break up with him!" Maria exclaims.

"Ria, it's complicated," Phil responds.

"No, it's really not. All that he does is feed you lies and hurt you. He's not good for you. You don't need him fucking up your life," Maria states loudly.

Jeff stretches and blinks his eyes as he wakes up suddenly. He's shocked that Phil is next to him considering everything that happened last night. Jeff was sure that Phil was going to kick him out when he came back last night. He can tell that Phil and Maria are in the middle of an intense conversation because of both of their heated facial expressions. The argument continues as if Jeff isn't there.

"My relationship with Jeff is definitely a rollercoaster ride. There's some bad, but there's some good too. He makes me smile and he makes me laugh. He's always so in tune with my emotions. He can be really sweet and caring. I love him, Maria," Phil reveals.

Maria scoffs. "I clearly can't talk you into making the right decision. Just know that I'll be there for you when he inevitably breaks your heart."

Jeff goes to the bathroom for a quick shower not long after Maria storms off. He wants to give Phil a little space. He understands how important that Maria is in Phil's life. He knows that Phil hates fighting with Maria and that he's probably a little emotional right now. Phil is sitting in his same exact place on the bed when Jeff gets out of the shower.

"I didn't want you to hear me say that I love you for the first time like that," Phil apologizes.

"It was actually kind of sweet because you were defending our relationship to one of the most important people in your life. It just matters that you said it. After last night . . . "

"I was so taken aback last night. I knew how I felt about you, but I never thought that you _truly_ felt the same. I was honestly confused and in disbelief," Phil explains.

Jeff kisses his cheek. "There's nothing to be confused about anymore. We're in love with each other and that's really all that matters. I'm clean and I'm going to be for the rest of my life. I know that I'll have your support and that will help strengthen me. I'm even going to go to outpatient rehab. You're the one for me, Phil. You are the one person who makes me the happiest, yet makes me the angriest. You challenge me and things are thankfully never boring between us."

Phil grins. "I'll never find anyone like you, Jeff. I guess we really know each other inside out," Phil comments.

* * *

**A/N: I love Maria and I realize that I never write her into any of my fics.**

**I had fun writing this and I definitely hope to write some more Junk fics in the future!**

**I can't wait to hear what all of you have to say about this little one-shot!**


End file.
